Where Are You, Solar?
by Irinaa27
Summary: "Solar hilang!" / "APAAA?" / Solar hilang dan semuanya panik. Ini gawat, benar-benar gawat. Dan, lagi-lagi, Gempa harus berpura-pura. / Brothership GemSol


"Solar hilang!"

"APAAA?!"

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta._

 ** _Warning!_**

 ** _Drama (ala-ala FT*), bromance (maybe), siblings!BoBoiBoyElemental_**

 _Genre: Family, drama_

 _Rating: T_

 _Selamat Membaca!_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

"Hi-Hilang kemana, kak?"

Taufan yang menyiarkan berita menggemparkan itu menatap Thorn dengan tatapan _elu-serius-nanyain-itu?_.

"KALAU AKU TAU SOLAR HILANG KEMANA, AKU LANGSUNG JEMPUT DIA, THORNKU TERSAYANG!"

Setelah itu, Taufan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setidaknya rasa paniknya hilang sebagian berkat berteriak tadi.

Thorn hanya bisa cengengesan menanggapi teriakan kakak kembarnya itu.

Halilintar yang menganggap itu semua tidak ada penting-pentingnya langsung menyela, "Udah coba ditelpon?"

Menyadari Halilintar bertanya padanya, Taufan mengangguk. "Gak terhubung. Ponselnya gak aktif."

Kabar itu memang langsung membuat semua BoBoiBoy bersaudara ini berkumpul dan suasana menjadi panik.

Meskipun kelihatannya, Ice sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Halah. Padahal di dalam, Si Es udah panik tuh.

Blaze malah lari kesana-kemari gara-gara panik. Sambil teriak-teriak lagi.

Thorn keliatan udah mau nangis setelah keadaan sekitar panik.

Halilintar sendiri mencoba memastikan keberadaan Solar kepada teman.

Melihat keadaan yang tak terkontrol itu, Gempa segera mengambil tindakan. Kalau begini terus, bisa gawat.

"Oke, oke, tenang semuanya." Gempa menepuk tangannya supaya perhatian tertuju padanya.

Laki-laki bermata emas yang tengah berdiri di depan sofa itu menatap kakak kembar sulungnya.

"Teman-teman bilang apa, kak?"

Halilintar melirik handphonenya sekilas. "Terakhir kali dia habis ekskur karate. Pulang telat."

Gempa mengangguk mendengar informasi itu lalu menatap semua saudaranya.

"Berarti ada beberapa kemungkinan dimana Solar berada sekarang." Gempa kembali duduk di atas sofa, masih seraya menghadap semua saudaranya itu.

Kenapa duduk?

Pengen aja.

Capek berdiri, euy.

"Dia masih ada di lingkungan sekolah," lanjut Gempa sementara jari telunjuknya teracung. "Atau dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah."

Rumah itu hening begitu Gempa menjeda omongannya.

Kenapa menjeda?

"Atau bisa saja Solar berada di luar lingkungan sekolah yang artinya akan sulit untuk menemukannya jika ini terjadi."

Karena ia sudah tau kemungkinan terburuknya.

Ice tahu, Gempa belum selesai bicara. "Yang terakhir?"

Gempa melirik adiknya yang paling santai itu. Ia menghela nafas kasar sebelum menjawab, "Atau... Solar berada dalam bahaya."

Semuanya sontak menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Gempa.

Mereka tahu, kemungkinan ucapan itu terjadi itu ada.

"Karena itu, kita harus cepat. Thorn kau jaga rumah. Segera beri tahu kami jika Solar sudah pulang ke rumah."

Thorn mengangguk menanggapi perintah Gempa.

"Kak Hali, Kak Taufan, dan Blaze akan mencari di sekitar lingkungan sekolah dan rumah. Aku dan Ice akan mencari di sekolah. Oke?"

Dan, dengan begitu, misi mencari Solar pun dimulai.

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

Langkahnya cepat. Tatapan matanya berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Berharap menemukan sesuatu secepat mungkin.

Tangannya bergerak meraih _handphone_ di saku celananya.

Nihil. Tak ada kabar apapun dari lainnya.

Laki-laki beriris emas itu menghela nafasnya kasar seraya masih berjalan cepat. Menuju pintu keluar dari gedung itu. _Handphone_ nya kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku.

Gempa sudah mencari adik kembar terkecilnya itu di dalam gedung klub sekolah, tapi tak ada.

Sudah beberapa jam ia dan semua saudara kembarnya mencari Solar. Namun, laki-laki narsis itu tak kunjung ditemukan.

Ketika ia keluar dari gedung itu, cepat-cepat Gempa menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu membuangnya.

Pikirannya kalut sekarang. Otak cemerlangnya itu macet di saat-saat seperti ini.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tenang. Laki-laki dengan topi terbalik itu panik. Mungkin ia lebih panik dari semua saudara-saudara kembarnya.

Semua perilakunya di depan saudara-saudaranya tadi itu sandiwara semata. Ia harus bersikap tenang supaya Solar lebih cepat ditemukan.

Percayalah. Jika ia tidak bertindak, mereka pasti masih panik di rumah sekarang.

Kedua kakinya kembali bergerak. Kini ia berencana untuk berkeliling di luar gedung.

Nampaknya Ice belum kembali karena memang gedung sekolah lebih luas dan besar dibandingkan gedung klub. Bisa dibilang dua sampai tiga kali lipat lebih besar.

Nafas Gempa terengah-engah. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya itu.

 _Bagaimana kalau Solar benar-benar dalam bahaya?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar diserang tiba-tiba?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar mengalami kecelakaan saat berjalan pulang ke rumah?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar ditipu oleh seseorang?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar ternyata hanya jalan-jalan saja?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar hanya mengerjai mereka?_ _Bagaimana kalau Solar ternyata sudah mening—_

Gempa sontak menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan langkahnya pun terhenti.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu Gempa._

Nafasnya cepat. Keringat sejak tadi terus mengucur. Ia melepaskan topinya untuk dijadikan kipas.

Gempa mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kini, ia berada di lapangan sekolahnya. Tepat di depan gedung sekolah.

Tangannya yang mengipas wajahnya itu gemetaran. Sama juga halnya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Rasanya kepalanya benar-benar akan pecah.

Gempa lagi-lagi kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memakai topinya kembali. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

 _Ayo, Gempa. Cari Solar. Cari sampai ketemu._

Dengan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Kakinya melewati lapangan semen itu sebelum menginjak tanah berumput.

Tak jauh di depannya, taman sekolah terlihat.

Sepi. Tak ada siapapun.

Meskipun begitu, Gempa tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area taman. Berharap menemukan Solar di sana.

Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan. Solar tak ada di sana.

Mulai merasa lelah, Gempa menyenderkan dirinya ke salah satu pohon di sana. Tangannya bergerak mengelap keringat di keningnya.

Mata emasnya menatap langit sore. Matahari mulai terbenam. Tak lama lagi, hari akan gelap. Dan itu artinya mereka semua harus menemukan Solar.

Tapi di mana lagi?

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Solar sama sekali.

Ice sudah memeriksa empat lantai dan belum menemukan apapun.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Blaze sudah berpencar, namun belum menemukan apapun juga.

Thorn belum mendapati Solar pulang ke rumah.

Lantas adik kembarnya yang satu itu ke mana?!

Gempa mendengus sebal memikirkan semua itu. Rasanya ia bahkan rela sujud di kaki Adudu untuk membantu mereka menemukan Solar sekarang.

 _Ting!_

 _Handphone_ nya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Ia mendapatkan pesan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Gempa segera merogoh kembali _handphone_ nya. Mengecek pesan itu dari siapa.

Dan, coba tebak.

Pesan itu dari Solar!

Dari adiknya yang hilang itu!

Matanya sontak melotot. Jarinya bergerak membuka pesan itu.

 _'Gidamg'_

Astaga, adiknya ini mengetik apa sih?

Pikirannya kembali kalut. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Beberapa detik ia terdiam. Memandangi layar _handphone_ nya itu.

Apa jangan-jangan Solar terburu-buru mengetik sehingga salah ketik?

Gempa buru-buru membuka _keyboard handphone_ nya. Ingin memastikan apa sebenarnya yang ingin disampai kan Solar.

Meskipun begitu, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak sekali kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah kata yang dirasa paling memungkinkan.

 _'Gudang'_

Detik berikutnya, Gempa sudah berlari secepat mungkin.

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

 _Brak!_ Mata Gempa membesar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sontak, badannya kaku. Tak bisa bergerak. Wajahnya benar-benar menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

Kalian pernah terkejut karena sebuah berita yang tidak diduga-duga? Mengacalah. Wajah Gempa berkali-kali lipat lebih terkejut dari itu.

Satu-satunya penghuni di ruangan itu tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama sebelum pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara paksa oleh Gempa. Hanya saja alisnya terangkat seraya menatap laki-laki berjaket hitam-emas itu.

"S-Solar…"

Sang empunya nama masih mengangkat alisnya. Namun tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi bergerak banyak. Terlalu banyak luka.

Kacamata oranyenya sudah tak ada lagi di wajahnya. Tergeletak begitu saja di ujung ruangan. Sudah rusak.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga, hm?" tanya Solar dengan nada santai.

Ia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Padahal kacamata tersayangnya rusak, topinya tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Gempa, lengannya penuh dengan lebam dan lecet, mulutnya berdarah, lehernya terluka, baju karate putihnya kotor.

Gempa yakin, di balik bajunya itu, masih ada luka-luka yang mungkin saja parah.

Solar bersandar pada salah satu tumpukan kardus di dalam gudang itu. Tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Ia sepertinya berusaha mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

Terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Gempa beranjak menghampiri Solar. Ia berlutut di hadapannya.

Mulutnya terbuka ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Gempa ingin bertanya apakah Solar baik-baik saja, tapi ia sudah tau jawabannya.

Solar jelaslah tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa sampai terluka begini? A-Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa kamu bisa terkunci di dalam sini?" tanya Gempa bertubi-tubi membuat Solar kebingungan menjawabnya.

Jangankan menjawab, diberikan jeda saja tidak. Gempa sudah buru-buru menambahkan, "Lukamu parah!"

Tangan Gempa terulur untuk memeriksa wajah Solar. Tak banyak luka di sana. Hanya bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dan sedikit lecet saja. Sepertinya Solar melindungi kepalanya dengan baik. Tak ada luka berarti di kepalanya itu.

Kedua matanya beralih menelusuri luka di lehernya, lalu di lengannya, lalu ke kakinya.

Gempa benar-benar panik. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Tangannya gemetar.

"Se-Sebentar! Akan kukabari yang lainnya dulu!"

Tangannya yang gemetaran itu bergerak menulis pesan ke saudara-saudaranya. Mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan Solar dan akan pulang ke rumah secepatnya. Setelah mengirim, ia buru-buru mematikan _handphone_ nya kembali lalu menatap Solar.

Solar hanya tersenyum santai melihat kepanikan Gempa. Seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Sudahlah, kak. Aku baik-baik sa—"

Gempa langsung memelototi adik kembar terkecilnya itu. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja?! Kamu terluka parah seperti ini! Siapa yang melakukannya? Katakan!"

Solar terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap mata Gempa. "Anak-anak klub lain."

Laki-laki yang panik itu kembali mencerocos dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Kenapa tidak kau lawan dengan karatemu?! Kamu kan jago karate, Solar! Aku tau itu!"

Solar terkekeh geli melihat Gempa yang terlewat panik. Gempa melotot melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya ia terkekeh di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Obat bius," jawab Solar pada akhirnya setelah sempat mengaduh karena sakit pada lukanya itu. "Meskipun aku sudah sadar, tubuhku masih lemas dan kepalaku pusing saat itu."

Gempa menggertakkan giginya mendengar hal itu. Seharusnya obat bius tak bisa dijamah oleh remaja seperti mereka! Apalagi sampai melakukan tindakan seperti ini.

"Aku tau kamu tak akan membiarkan topimu terlepas meskipun mereka sampai membuatmu seperti ini," ujar Gempa. Ia tahu, Solar telah berbuat sesuatu yang nekat sampai-sampai ia tidak memedulikan topinya itu.

Matanya menatap Solar dalam-dalam. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Solar terdiam. Matanya tak lagi menatap Gempa. Ia beralih menatap ke bawah, ke kedua kakinya yang terbujur lemas itu. Sekilas, tatapannya itu terlihat sayu.

Gambaran tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu terputar di benak Solar seperti sebuah film.

Tampak lima sampai enam anak mengelilingi Solar yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena obat bius. Solar dipukul di perutnya dan di pinggangnya beberapa kali.

Anak-anak yang mengelilingi Solar dengan senyuman licik itu tertawa jahat dan tampak mengatakan sesuatu. Solar yang mendengarnya tampak marah. Detik berikutnya, Solar sudah bangun berdiri dan menerkam beberapa anak yang ada di sana dengan ganas.

"Mereka mengejek kakak." Ia menjawab pertanyaan Gempa dengan tujuan menghilangkan bayangan itu dari benaknya.

Gempa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Solar. "Kakak? Aku?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Kak Gempa." Tatapan Solar berubah menjadi kebencian. "Mereka bilang Kak Gempa sok disiplin dan sok pintar. Kata mereka sikap baik Kak Gempa hanya pura-pura saja."

Kini, giliran Gempa yang terdiam. Matanya masih menatap wajah Solar yang tertunduk.

Kejadian tadi kembali terputar dalam benak Solar. Ia yang sudah melumpuhkan satu anak dan sedang menyerang yang lainnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh obat bius yang ditancapkan ke lehernya itu.

Sontak, tubuh Solar kembali lemas. Membuatnya kembali terbaring. Nampaknya dosis obat bius kali ini sedikit karena kesadarannya masih ada. Yang dia ingat selanjutnya adalah mereka semua langsung memukuli Solar tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kau tahu," mulai Gempa setelah hening beberapa saat dan menyebabkan Solar kembali terlempar ke dunia nyata, "seharusnya kau tak usah melakukan hal itu."

Sontak, Solar mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya kini kembali menatap Gempa. "Mana bisa! Mereka sudah mengejek kakak! A-Aku, aku… Aku tak bisa membiarkannya!"

"Aku bilang tak usah ya, tak usah!"

Solar terbelalak menatap Gempa. Baru saja, kakak kembarnya yang satu itu membentaknya.

Gempa sendiri menatap Solar tajam. Nafasnya cepat. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan meledak.

"Tak usah membelaku sampai terluka seperti ini tau!" lanjut Gempa. Nada bicaranya mulai meninggi.

"Seharusnya kau iyakan saja perkataan mereka! Tak usah melawan! Biarkan!"

Solar terdiam mendengar seruan Gempa. Mulai menyadari pundak Gempa gemetaran.

"Jangan sampai terluka hanya gara-gara aku! Biarkan saja mereka menghina kek! Mencela kek! Merendahkan kek! Menfitnah kek!" Gempa menjeda perkataanya sebentar. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya itu.

"Ya-Yang penting kau tidak terluka…"

Solar masih terdiam mendengar perkataan Gempa. Tak berniat untuk membantah ataupun menanggapi semua perkataannya.

Samar-samar, terdengar Gempa yang berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Karena itu, Solar kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki lembut di hadapannya itu. Kepalanya menunduk. Membuat Solar tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ya, Gempa yang kuat itu menangis.

Solar terperangah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seingatnya, Gempa tak pernah menangis di hadapan siapapun.

Dan sekarang, Gempa menangis di hadapannya.

Gempa sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi. Rasa panik, khawatir, kesal, marah, semuanya tertuang dalam tangisannya yang pelan itu.

Baru saja ia berpikir Solar akan mengejeknya yang tengah menangis ini, ia merasakan dua lengan penuh luka melingkari pinggangnya.

Ya, dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Solar memeluk Gempa.

Isakan Gempa terhenti saat itu juga. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak akan menduga tindakan Solar yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Gempa dengan polosnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Solar malah membenamkan mukanya di pundak Gempa seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku, aku…" Ucapan Solar terhenti. Ia seakan-akan mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Aku sayang Kak Gempa."

Perlahan-lahan, Gempa merasakan hangatnya air mata di pundaknya. Bahu Solar gemetar. Menandakan laki-laki itu sedang menangis.

"A-Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mengejek Kak Gempa," lanjut Solar. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Gempa. Seakan-akan malu memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Ma-Makanya a-aku…"

Nampaknya, Solar tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. Isakan tangisnya membuatnya sulit berbicara lebih lanjut.

Menyadari hal itu, Gempa perlahan-lahan membalas pelukan adik kembarnya itu. Senyuman lembut terpasang di wajahnya itu.

"Aku juga sayang Solar."

Tangannya beralih mengelus-elus punggung adik kembarnya itu. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Makanya Solar jangan buat aku khawatir lagi ya."

Selanjutnya, hanya terdengar suara Solar menangis yang semakin kencang.

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Halo semuaaa!_

 _Akhirnya Irinaa kembali setelah hiatus beberapa bulan — mungkin —dari FFn ︿ /tolongjangangebukinaku_

 _Sudah berapa lama aku gak aktif di sini? Rasanya jadi kangen XDD_

 _Dan, yep, cerita ini menandakan kembalinya Irinaa di dunia FFn XD Gimana?_

 _Irinaa bukan jagonya kalau nulis cerita tipe yang beginian. Semoga memuaskan ya ( )ﾉ_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

 ** _—Where Are You, Solar?—_**

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, Solar kembali masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Meskipun banyaknya luka di sekujur tubuhnya itu sangatlah menarik perhatian.

"Kak Solar kenapa?"

Salah satu adik kelas yang dijumpainya di koridor menanyakan hal tersebut. Solar hanya nyengir seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _dear_. Tenang saja~ " Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tentu saja membuat adik kelas itu tidak khawatir lagi.

Tentu saja, luka Solar tidak sembuh secepat itu. Tapi tidak mungkin kan ia mengaduh terus kepada semua orang yang ditemuinya?

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih bingung harus menghadapi anak-anak yang memukulinya habis-habisan itu. Rasanya kan tidak enak.

Rasanya Solar benar-benar tidak boleh memikirkan orang yang sangat ia tidak ingin bertemu.

Anak-anak itu berada tepat di ujung koridor.

 _Haha, hebat, Solar._

Berusaha tetap bersikap seperti biasa, Solar tetap berjalan menuju ujung koridor. Perlahan-lahan semakin dekat dengan anak-anak itu.

Koridor itu cukup sepi. Solar sudah mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia kan belum dalam keadaan pulih sepenuhnya, _bro_.

Baru saja ia menduga anak-anak itu akan mengejeknya — atau bahkan Gempa — kembali saat mereka saling berpapasan.

Dan, coba tebak.

Mereka langsung tampak takut berpapasan dengan Solar. Langkah mereka pun cepat dan seperti ingin lepas dari Solar secepat mungkin.

Ketika anak-anak itu mulai jauh, Solar menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap punggung anak-anak itu lalu mengangkat alisnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak itu sih?

Solar benar-benar tidak akan menduga mereka akan bersikap seperti ini.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Solar kembali teringat oleh ucapan Gempa kemarin saat kakak kembarnya yang satu itu akan berangkat ke sekolah.

 _"Aku pastikan aku akan mengurus mereka."_

Solar awalnya tidak begitu memedulikan hal tersebut.

Gempa memang ketua OSIS, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa anak-anak itu — Solar tidak memberitahunya.

Lantas, bagaimana Gempa bisa menepati ucapannya itu?

Menyadari hal itu tidak mungkin, Solar hanya tersenyum geli lalu kembali berjalan ke tujuan awalnya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau kakak kembarnya yang penuh senyuman itu melakukan hal yang mengubah hidup anak-anak itu selanjutnya di sekolah.

 _Fin._


End file.
